


love like the sun

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Personal indulgence in the game details?, it's more likely than you'd think, just pure fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: Willy’s smiling, mask lifted to show the happiness and nervousness on his face, and he’s getting down on one knee in front of Kyle and the thousands of fans around them. There’s a roar coming from the stands, louder even than Kyle had heard when they’d won the NLCS, but Kyle only has eyes for Willy’s smile as he pulls something out of his pocket.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ohtempora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/pseuds/ohtempora) in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anything based off this series of tweets:
> 
> "Baseball is the coolest sport because, at any moment, the catcher can stop the game and go tell the pitcher a secret
> 
> *catcher walks to mound*  
> *whispers in pitchers ear*  
> *pitcher puts hand over mouth*  
> *catcher gets down on one knee*  
> *crowd goes nuts*
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction intended for amusement and not meant to represent reality. If you or someone you know personally is tagged in this, please close out of this now.

As a pitcher, there’s nothing Kyle likes more than the eighth and ninth innings. No matter the score, if he’s still out there, it means he’s doing his job. Especially on a night like tonight, when he’s working on a shutout and everything is connecting perfectly between him and Willy. He’s shaken his catcher off exactly once the entire night. So when Joe heads his way in the dugout after the eighth, Kyle expects that his manager is just going to confirm that he’s good to go back out to protect their one run lead.

“Great work out there tonight, Kyle,” Joe says, extending his hand for a fist bump. “I’m going to put Morrow in for the ninth, but you did a hell of a job.”

And maybe Kyle would’ve accepted that in previous years, because they do have a closer for a reason, but not right now. The bullpen’s been overtaxed all year and there’s absolutely no reason to go to Morrow to start the ninth, not when Kyle is still dealing.

“What? I’m good to go back out,” Kyle insists, ignoring Joe’s outstretched hand as irritation sparks through him. “This is my game. I’m going back out there.”

Joe looks like he’s about to politely but firmly reiterate his decision when Lester steps in, putting a hand on Kyle’s back. Across the dugout, Kyle can see Willy watching them, a frown marring his features even as he prepares for being the next batter on deck.

“Joe, Kyle’s earned the ninth. His pitch count’s fine, give him a shot,” Jon says.

“If I let one batter on, you can pull me and I won’t protest,” Kyle adds. He knows, however, that if Joe lets him stay in, he’s not going to allow a baserunner. His stuff is working that well, and he feels really good tonight. The game is his right now.

“Alright, go get ‘em,” Joe relents, patting Kyle on the hip and heading back across the dugout. Kyle goes to join Jon at the rail, watching Rizzo ground out for the second out of the inning. 

“Thanks,” Kyle says to Jon, nodding his gratitude when Heyward passes him a cup of water.

“You’re the one doing the work,” Jon grunts, but the grin on his face belies his words. “Don’t screw up.”

“Gee, that never occurred to me,” Kyle says sarcastically. “I appreciate your veteran wisdom so much.”

“Something makes me feel like you’d appreciate run support more,” Monty quips from Jon’s other side as Happ flies out, ending the inning.

“You got this,” Jon says, slapping Kyle on the back. Kyle nods and grabs his glove, passing Willy on the steps as his boyfriend rushes down them, hurrying to get his catching gear back on before the ninth starts. Instead Kyle’s joined by Caratini, taking Willy’s spot behind the plate so Kyle can get off a few warmup pitches.

Everything feels as good as it has for just about the whole game, the ball snapping into Victor’s glove exactly where Kyle wants it. 

Kyle’s changeup is still sharp out of his hand, and the fastball doesn’t feel like it’s lost much life. The curve is maybe not as great as it had been feeling in the middle innings, but it’s certainly serviceable enough to steal a strike or two. Regardless, he’ll have to keep it quick if he wants to close out the game and save the bullpen a bit.

It’s only five pitches before Willy’s back out, jogging to home with his gear back on in what has to be record time. Kyle gets a nod and a grin from Victor when he gets swapped out. Kyle doesn’t grin back, too preoccupied by thinking through Yadi’s earlier at bats, but he appreciates Victor’s confidence in him.

Willy jogs out to the mound as the inning break winds down, warm hand pressing against Kyle’s lower back. “Curve?” he asks. Kyle just nods, in sync enough with Willy to confirm that they’re on the same page from just that one word. The smile Kyle gets from Willy lingers in Kyle’s mind while everyone gets into place, the announcer calling Molina’s name as the Cardinals catcher steps into the box.

The first pitch Willy calls for is a curve, and despite Kyle’s hesitation on that pitch, he trusts his catcher. It falls in for what Kyle thinks is a strike as Molina lays off, but the ump calls it a ball.

Kyle just puts his head down and takes the ball back from Willy, this time getting his fastball exactly where he wants it for a called strike. The next fastball gets fouled back for strike two, and a frankly filthy changeup sends Molina down swinging.

One down, two to go.

From the very first pitch Kyle throws to Carpenter, he can tell that the infielder is looking to tie it up with one swing of the bat. Willy’s clearly on the same page as him, as he calls for a curveball a little outside. Unsurprisingly, Carpenter swings straight through it, setting him up perfectly for Kyle’s next pitch, a fastball that Carpenter gets just enough wood on to pop it up to second. Waiting to get the ball back from Javy and ready to pitch, Kyle’s surprised to see Willy signaling to the ump for a mound visit. Dex is smiling brightly when he steps out of the box, but Kyle’s more concerned with figuring out what the hell his catcher is doing.

“What-“ Kyle starts, more annoyed than he usually allows himself to get during a game. Willy cuts him off, a strange look in his eyes as he comes close enough to whisper in Kyle’s ear.

“When you said you were ready to come out, you meant it?”

“Yes, of course,” Kyle says, covering his mouth with his glove. “Willy, what are you doing?” He has a suspicion, he thinks, but it can’t possibly be right. Surely Willy couldn’t, not during a game.

But Willy’s smiling, mask lifted to show the happiness and nervousness on his face, and he’s getting down on one knee in front of Kyle and the thousands of fans around them. There’s a roar coming from the stands, louder even than Kyle had heard when they’d won the NLCS, but he only has eyes for Willy’s smile as he pulls something out of his pocket.

“Willy…“ Kyle says, trailing off when he realizes he has no idea what to say. He doesn’t need to, though, because Willy’s speaking before Kyle can really believe what he’s seeing.

“Kyle, will you marry me?” Willy asks, taking Kyle’s ungloved hand in the one that’s not holding the ring. Kyle stares at him for a moment, still in a state of shock, for long enough that the smile starts to slide off of Willy’s face.

“Yes, of course,” Kyle says again, glove still covering his face. “Come here, Willy.”

He takes the hand that Willy’s not holding the ring in, pulling his boyfriend – fiancé – up and into a hug. The crowd goes absolutely wild at that, so Kyle decides to push it a little more and plant a somewhat chaste kiss on Willy’s lips, barely avoiding hitting himself in the head with Willy’s mask in the process.

“You don’t have to put the ring on now, if it will throw off your pitching,” Willy says, small band of metal still clutched in his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kyle says, pulling off his glove immediately and holding out his hand to Willy. His catcher takes his hand in both of his, smiling so widely it makes Kyle’s cheeks hurt in sympathy as the ring slides gently on his finger. He only has eyes for Willy now, but he can hear the crowd going nuts and their teammates yelling to them from the dugout and the field.

“I love you,” Kyle says, admiring the smile on Willy’s face even as Willy stares down at the ring on Kyle’s finger.

“I love you too,” Willy says, gaze eventually snapping up to meet Kyle’s. If anything, his smile only grows wider. “Let’s finish this game, yeah?”

The game, yeah. Kyle had nearly forgotten. “Let’s do this.”

Willy slips Kyle’s glove back onto his hand for him, tapping it once as he jogs back to the plate. Turning back to get the ball from a smiling Javy, Kyle tries to refocus on the game to recall their plan for Dex.

Dex’s smile is almost blinding, enough to distract Kyle as he’s trying to settle in. And Kyle loves his former teammate, really he does, but right now, he wants Dex out so he can go celebrate with his teammates and his new fiancé for real.

Willy calls for a change, but Kyle shakes him off. He knows that if he can put a fastball exactly where he wants it, he can get Dex to roll over on a first pitch groundout. The curve is damn near unhittable and strikeouts take too long.

The next sign Willy puts down is for a fastball, exactly where Kyle was thinking. He almost smiles, instead nodding and preparing to throw. Sign and glove set, Willy motions for Kyle to pitch. With the weight of a new ring in his glove, Kyle throws. It’s precisely where he wants it, the fastball connecting with the bat for an easy groundball, Bryant to Rizzo.

The first baseman makes a beeline for Kyle, grinning broadly, but Kyle heads for Willy first, wrapping him in a hug and giving Willy a quick kiss. It turns out to be a very brief kiss, as Willy lifts him straight off the ground. Kyle laughs, half in surprise and half in delight.

Dex and Rizzo reach them a moment later, piling on Kyle and Willy. From the joy on Dex’s face, Kyle would never think that he was the final out for the losing team.

“Congrats, guys!” Dex says, barely getting the words in before the rest of the team has jumped on them, celebrating like they’ve just walked it off. Through it all, Kyle can’t stop smiling, the weight of the ring on his finger keeping his attention even with the screaming and hugging going on all around him.

“C’mon, let’s see,” Lester says, somehow making himself heard through the commotion. When Kyle looks at him blankly, the older pitcher just rolls his eyes fondly and tugs Kyle’s glove off for him, lifting Kyle’s hand to show off the plain white gold band.

Kyle looks at his own hand, drinking in the sight of the ring there, a stark contrast to the dark tan of his hand. He rather likes the look of it, even though it’s an certainly an unexpected development. When Willy had said he thought he’d be ready to come out some time soon, Kyle hadn’t thought he would do it by proposing mid-game.

 

It takes quite awhile for the hubbub to die down, and in the process, Kyle and Willy’s jerseys have both been pulled open and Kyle’s gotten more hugs than he’s ever gotten in his life. Kyle can’t stop smiling. He’s not the only one, either, as Willy has hardly let go of his hand since the game ended.

“Looks like you boys have someone waiting for you,” Heyward says eventually, nodding to where a TV worker is standing by the field with two headsets. Kyle thanks him and heads over that way with Willy.

“Congratulations,” the young woman says, handing over the headsets. Kyle’s loath to let go of Willy’s hand, but he smiles and takes it again when Len and JD’s congratulations come through the speakers.

“Thank you!” Kyle and Willy say in unison, then both start laughing at themselves.

“So this was quite the exciting game for you two, huh?” Len says. “Willson, you knocked in the winning run – the only run, as it happened – and Kyle, you got yourself a shutout in 107 pitches.”

“Not to mention the little matter of the proposal,” JD adds.

Preoccupied by Willy proposing, Kyle hadn’t realized just how good a game it’d been for the both of them. One RBI won’t exactly go down as a record breaking game for a hitter, but Willy had also made two nice pickoff throws. And gotten himself a fiancé. That’s a new record for sure.

“I’m guessing it’s safe to say that this will go down as a favorite game for both of you?” Len asks.

“Oh, certainly,” Kyle says, and he can’t resist the urge to lean in and give Willy a kiss on the cheek. The move is greeted by cheers from the fans still lingering in the stands, so he gives them a wave with the hand that’s not holding onto Willy’s.

“Maybe even better than Game 7,” Willy grins.

“So, Willson, how long have you been planning this?” Len asks.

“A few weeks,” Willy says, looking at Kyle with such love in his eyes that Kyle wants to marry him right then and there. “I wanted to do it late in a game and at Wrigley. It worked out today.”

“Well, we’re glad for you that it did!” Len says.

“Kyle, any idea that this was coming?” JD asks.

“None at all.” Kyle shakes his head, laughing. “We’d talked about coming out, and we’d talked about getting married, but I never expected this. Definitely a nice surprise, though.”

“Can we see the ring?”

Kyle lifts his hand in acquiescence to Len’s request, the weight of the simple white-gold band unfamiliar on his finger.

“A nice looking ring. Willson, you’ve got good taste,” JD compliments.

“I think so too,” Kyle responds before Willy can, drawing a laugh from both broadcasters.

“Well, we’ll let you go off and celebrate,” Len says, “but congratulations again to you two, on both the game and the engagement.”

JD echoes the sentiment, Kyle and Willy thank them, and they’re finally left to each other’s company again.

Or almost, anyways. There’s still a crowd in the stands, much larger than usual, so Kyle lifts his hand, showing off the ring to the crowd. Willy snorts in amusement next to him, but Kyle just grins and kisses him on the cheek.

“Ready for more media?” Rizzo asks, plastering himself against Kyle’s side. “It’ll never end, you know.”

“More than worth it,” Kyle says leaning back into his teammate as Willy grabs his hand from the other side. “I get to marry the love of my life.”


	2. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me realize that I know absolutely nothing about wedding planning. Major shoutouts to [littleblacksubmarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines) and Google for helping to fix that. Same disclaimers as the first chapter apply.

Willy’s first idea, predictably, is a wedding at Wrigley Field.

“No,” Kyle says immediately, before Willy can even finish his sentence. He rubs Willy’s hair to soften the rejection, but Willy still lifts his head out of Kyle’s lap to stare mournfully up at him. Kyle can’t tamp down the laugh that bubbles up, so he just leans down to kiss Willy instead. “You proposed at Wrigley, but we’re not getting married there.”

“Why not?” Willy whines, flopping back down dramatically. 

“Because I’d like a formal wedding, in a normal venue, and I know you would too,” Kyle says.

“We could make it a formal wedding, just at Wrigley Field,” Willy protests, but there’s no real force behind his argument. 

“Yes, and I think our families would throw us in the lake if we even suggested that to them,” Kyle says, then reconsiders. “Actually, no, you’d be okay. You’d get a pass since you made sure my family would be at the game when you proposed, but I’d get to freeze to death in Lake Michigan.”

“Aw, but you’re cute when you’re cold,” Willy says with a grin. Kyle just gives him his most deadpan look. 

“I looked into some places, and my favorite was the Theater on the Lake,” Kyle says, reaching over Willy to grab his phone off the coffee table so he can show Willy pictures. “It’s got a really nice view and it’s indoors, which is obviously what we’ll need for winter in Chicago, and it can fit up to fifteen hundred people, so that won’t be an issue.”

“Ooh,” Willy says, pushing himself fully upright so he’s sitting next to Kyle instead of lying across the couch. “It looks beautiful. But would we be able to get it this winter? I don’t want to wait until next offseason to get married.”

“I figured I could call and find out,” Kyle says, “but I didn’t want to do that without seeing if it’s a place you would like first.”

“I love it,” Willy says, passing Kyle’s phone back and leaning in for a kiss. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kyle can’t help the rush of warmth he still feels in his chest every time Willy says that, even as Kyle gets to his feet and offers him a hand up. “Now, which of the dishes or cat litter would you prefer to clean tonight?”

“I thought you were going to call the place,” Willy protests, although he does take Kyle’s hand and stands up.

“They’re probably closed for the night, I’ll do it tomorrow before we head to the ballpark,” Kyle says. “Dishes or poop?”

“Wow, you make it sound so fun.” Willy scrunches up his face in a way that’s probably supposed to convey annoyance, but it just makes Kyle laugh at how cute he looks. “She’s your cat, you can do the cat litter.”

“Thanks so much,” Kyle says sarcastically, pecking Willy on the cheek and heading for the litter box while Willy goes towards the kitchen. “Want to watch a movie after?”

“It’s laundry night,” Willy reminds him, and Kyle curses under his breath. Of course there’s always something.

 

“Good news,” Kyle says when he joins Willy in the kitchen the next morning. It’s a night game and Kyle’s not pitching, so he could be sleeping in later, but Willy still has to go in at a normal time, and Kyle loves him enough to get up for him. “They just had a cancellation yesterday, on January 26th. It’s a Saturday. I said yes, but if that doesn’t work for you or your family I can cancel.”

“I think that’s good,” Willy says around a bite of apple. “It’s good for Tori and your parents?”

“I haven’t confirmed, but since my parents live here it should work for them, and my sister said any weekend should be okay, this far out from it.” Kyle gives Willy a kiss on the cheek, squeezing his shoulder affectionately and rummaging in the fridge for eggs. “Omelet or scrambled eggs?”

“Omelet,” Willy replies distractedly as he scrolls through something on his phone. 

“Peppers and cheese?” Kyle asks as he slides the frying pan out of a cabinet and turns on the heat. When Willy doesn’t respond, Kyle glances over his shoulder, frowning at his fiancé’s expression. “Willy? You okay?”

“Sorry, yeah,” Willy says, putting his phone down. “Just trying to figure out getting my family here.”

“Hey, let’s worry about that tomorrow, when we don’t have a game, okay?” Kyle says gently. “We’ll get it all figured out, I promise.”

“Your country is stupid,” Willy mutters petulantly, but he does leave his phone on the table and goes for the fridge, passing the other ingredients over to Kyle. “I don’t know how to plan a wedding.”

Kyle laughs, shaking his head. “And I do? I’m a baseball player with an economics degree. We’ll figure it out, and I’m sure our families will be very invested in this.”

“I think my mother always wanted a daughter that she could plan a wedding for,” Willy says, grinning. 

“My mom’s more excited for this than for anything I’ve done before in my life,” Kyle says, only half joking. “We’ll have plenty of help.”

“Yeah, of course,” Willy agrees, taking the omelet Kyle hands him and inhaling deeply with a smile. “Smells good!”

“I cooked it, of course it smells good,” Kyle teases.

“Can you apply that to yourself?” Willy asks cheekily, dodging when Kyle reaches out to swat him for the comment.

“Excuse you, the only time I smell bad is right after a workout or game, when, you know, literally everyone in the world smells bad!”

“Whatever you say,” Willy replies, winking as he sits down for breakfast. Kyle shakes his head with an exasperated look, but he can’t think of a time when he’s been happier. He can’t wait to get married.

 

Wedding planning, however, is not exactly Kyle’s wheelhouse. He has no idea about seating arrangements, doesn’t know what music he wants, and doesn’t have a preference for food. And it’s not like Willy particularly cares about flowers and centerpieces, either.

“Kyle, honey, you need to at least pick a color scheme and food and tables for everyone,” Kyle’s mother says gently, putting a hand on Kyle’s shoulder as he thunks his head onto the table. “Also, don’t give yourself a concussion, you have to pitch in two days. And there’s more on my list.”

“Light blue,” Kyle says, not lifting his head up. “Willy, help.”

“We want blue flowers, too,” Willy helpfully contributes. “For food, we were thinking a salmon dish, a Latin chicken dish, and some vegetarian option.”

“Okay,” Ann says, and she’s scribbling away at her notes when Kyle finally looks up. “Music? Seating? Cake? Do you know who you want to give toasts and have you asked them? Do you have your tuxes? You already sent your rings off to get engraved, right?”

“Is it too late to elope?” Kyle whispers to Willy, earning himself a sharp rap across the knuckles with Ann’s pen. He sighs, but glances over the list. “Any DJ is fine, we’re working on tables now, we have a cake testing scheduled for the off day next week, yes we have a toast list and already asked, and rings and tuxes are set. We’re going to have more people do toasts at the rehearsal dinner, and just have our best men toast at the actual wedding.”

“And that’s still Miggy for you, Kyle, and Jon Lester for you, Willson?”

Kyle and Willy both answer in the positive, and Ann nods and flips to another page in her binder. “The bridesmaid and groomsmen lists still the same?”

“Yeah,” Kyle says. Compared to this level of planning, pitching in Game 7 of the World Series seems almost easy now.

“And it’s that shade of light blue for the women, and the same in ties for the men?”

“Yeah,” Kyle repeats. Ann flips through a few more things, then closes the binder.

“I think that’s all I need from you guys for now. I’ll consult with Willson’s mother and we’ll come up with a schedule and basic layout of how things are going to go, then make sure it works for you and go from there. Unless either of you have any questions or things you want changed?”

“No, we’re good,” Kyle says, glancing at Willy for confirmation. Ann hugs both of them before she leaves, and then they’re finally, finally done with wedding planning for the time being and can be alone.

“Want to make dinner?” Willy suggests, standing and offering Kyle a hand up.

Kyle takes it, but uses it to pull his soon to be husband in for a kiss. “Or,” he says in between kisses, “we could order takeout and use the time before it gets here more productively.”

“Oh, you want to rearrange the living room finally?” Willy asks with a wicked grin. 

“Hardy har har,” Kyle says dryly. “Nah, I had something different in mind. Unless you don’t want to…”

“No, no, let’s go,” Willy says quickly, redirecting towards the bedroom. 

Kyle tugs back on his hand, laughing. “Hold on there, honey, we need to order food first.”

Willy deflates slightly, reluctantly backtracking to the kitchen. He doesn’t look particularly excited to order dinner, so Kyle pulls out the menu for Willy’s favorite Mexican place, the closest he gets to food like home that delivers. Kyle can’t help but smile at Willy, pulling out his phone so he can call in their order once Willy confirms what he wants.

“Food’ll be here in an hour,” Kyle reports. “Which leaves us plenty of time to have some fun, huh?”

“Sounds good to me.” Willy’s response is quick and eager, and he crowds Kyle against the counter, kissing him hard. It takes only a split second for Kyle to respond in kind, grabbing fistfuls of Willy’s shirt to get him even closer.

“Bedroom?” he gasps out when they pause for breath, getting a nod from Willy immediately. Kyle nearly trips over the couch as he stumbles his way across the apartment, still kissing Willy. If he could, he’d never stop kissing Willy.

 

Kyle couldn’t bring himself to be too disappointed when their season didn’t end in a World Series victory, not when the offseason means that he’s getting married. And now the day of their wedding has finally arrived, and Kyle doesn’t even want to get out of bed. He and Willy had thankfully decided to eschew tradition and still spent the night together.

“You awake?” Willy murmurs into Kyle’s hair.

“Yes.”

“You nervous?”

Kyle takes a moment to actually consider his answer, mulling over how he feels. He’s mostly just excited and impatient, which he relates to Willy. “Any second thoughts for you?”

“Never,” Willy says, tightening his arms around Kyle. “I just want to be married already.”

“It’ll happen before we know it,” Kyle assures him, squeezing both of Willy’s hands.

And it’s true, because it feels like five minutes later that Kyle’s waiting with his parents to walk to the altar. Instead of the traditional setup, Kyle and Willy had opted to both walk at the same time, along either side of the seats. And to further ignore tradition, they’re both walking accompanied by both of their parents.

“Ready?” Ann asks as the music starts. Kyle just swallows hard and nods, stepping forward. He’s still not nervous, but the anticipation is getting to be a lot. He just wants to be married to Willson.

He’s seen Willy dressed up plenty of times, but there’s something very different about seeing Willy dressed in a tux because they’re about to get married. And judging by the look on Willy’s face, he feels similarly. 

Kyle barely hears the officiant start the opening remarks, because he’s heard them at just about every wedding he’s been to, but he’s never seen Willy beaming at him like this before. To be perfectly honest, he could happily spend hours just memorizing every bit of Willy’s face in this picture of happiness.

“Now, please declare your wedding vows to each other.”

Kyle takes a deep breath, looking into Willy’s beautiful eyes. He’s never been one for public speaking, but announcing his love for Willson? That’s easy.

“Willson, when I first met the energetic catcher I worked with on the first day of Spring Training in 2016, I never thought it would end up here. I couldn’t be happier that it has, though. I felt a connection with you from the first pitch of mine you caught, and it only grew every time I talked to you, until I realized that I was falling in love with you. And somehow I got lucky enough that you felt the same way.” Kyle pauses for breath, squeezing Willy’s hands and ignoring how suspiciously bright his eyes look. “Every moment I spend with you is the happiest I’ve ever been. I love your enthusiasm, your energy, your passion for everything, the look on your face when you’re concentrating intently, and everything about you. I will always be there for you, no matter what, and I could never stop loving you. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Kyle,” Willy starts, after a long pause where he’s clearly composing himself. “I knew you were special when I first met you, and not just because of your changeup.” There’s a smattering of laughter from the guests, but Kyle’s busy trying to stand still and not kiss Willy. He loves this man so much. “You’re so kind and so thoughtful and everything you do makes my life better. You’re my favorite person and you inspire me to be a better person constantly. Every day I get to wake up next to you and every day I think about how blessed I am to have you. Asking you to marry me was the best and easiest decision I’ve ever made. I love you more than anything. I promise that I will support you and do my best to make you happy and love you every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Do you, Kyle Hendricks, take this man, Willson Contreras, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Willson Contreras, take this man, Kyle Hendricks, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Please present the rings,” the officiant says.

Kyle barely manages to tear his gaze from Willy’s face, taking the ring and sliding it onto his finger. Willy repeats the process with him, and Kyle really wants to kiss him right now. Willy’s never looked as happy and handsome as he does now.

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

Kyle doesn’t have to be told twice, leaning in and kissing Willy. He’d thought it might feel different, kissing him now that they’re officially married, but it feels the same as it always does. Which isn’t to say it isn’t amazing, because it absolutely is, but it’s been amazing ever since their first kiss. 

He has to pull back way too soon, though, because he can feel the officiant starting to get impatient behind them. There’ll be plenty of time later, though. There will be plenty of time with Willy for forever, now.

“May your marriage bring endless happiness and love to you both, and may your union bring you strength and comfort through the rest of your days.”

Looking at his husband’s smile, mirroring the one Kyle can feel on his own face, Kyle knows that the officiant’s words will prove true. Willy practically looks like he’s glowing, clasping Kyle’s hand tightly as they start their journey down the center aisle and into the rest of their lives as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'd love if you left a comment or kudos or came and talked to me on [tumblr](https://snarky-saxophonist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
